Counterbalance
by punkish furball
Summary: She was a perfect compliment to his personality...but she still couldn't do much to calm the usual chaos he caused. Kagome/America; Kagome/Multi.
1. Meeting the Parents?

_**Disclaimer for this story: **__Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series is property of Hidekaz Himaruya and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. __The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

Welcome all! I was recently in a bit of a funk and feeling really down on myself. I won't go into details, but, hopefully, things will be getting better. The product of my growing good mood and Hetalia Axis Powers on DVD was this! :) This is my first time using a lot of the other countries so it might not be so good initially.

Just showing a lil love for America~! Then others later on.

Comments? Questions? Words of Wisdom? Contact _moi_!

**Drabble 1: Meeting the…Parents? (or maybe it should be Mother Countries?)**

It wasn't hard to tell that something was wrong with America. Anytime he wasn't his usual loud, energetic, and cocky self, there had to be something wrong with him. England would be more aware of any change in the younger country's behavior than any other nation considering their history. Just before the first meeting of this year's G8 summit, which was hosted in France much to England's disgust, was supposed to start, England saw America seated at the table looking over some papers from his brief case without saying a word to anyone.

As usual, Italy was slurping from plate of pasta while sighing happily with Germany keeping an eye on him in case he did anything stupid. Russia was seated at the meeting table with a boyish smile on his face emitting a disturbing vibe. France was laughing lightly and sending seductive looks in the direction of…a white polar bear cub? Japan had yet to show up to the meeting place which was odd for the Asian nation, but England couldn't be concerned with that now. America working so diligently…ignoring all of the other member nations' wild antics around him…not going on about hamburgers and being a hero? What in the world was wrong with him?

Before England had a chance to make his move, France ceremoniously took the seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_L'Angleterre_, you seem to be paying a lot of attention to _L'Amérique_," France purred, "Thinking about finally consummating your _Relation_ _Spéciale_, _non_?"

"Sod off, you frog!" England exclaimed and roughly shoved the flirtatious nation away.

"In the mood to play rough, _L'Angleterre_?" France questioned with a smirk on his face.

"How dare you attempt to solicit me, sir?" England shouted and raised an angry fist in front of France's face.

"I'm not the one looking at his former colony with bedroom eyes!" France retorted, "Although I have entertained such thoughts before, right, _L'Canada_?" France sent a wink in the timid country's direction…when exactly did he get here?

"Maybe you two can save your conversation for later. We have a meeting to start and I'd like to get to all the topics on today's agenda without going over our scheduled time limit," America said sternly while looking at England and France with disappointment. All movement in the meeting room ceased and everyone looked at the nation with a gaping mouth and wide eyes except for Russia who simply uttered a surprised "_Да_?"

"What justa happened?" Italy asked the surrounding countries.

"America just called the meeting to order?" Germany exclaimed.

"He must be joking!" England suggested to the others with a nervous laugh, "Good one, America. Acting all mature and grown-up." America did not seem amused.

"If you're all done," America began, "we can get started with today's meeting and get to everything without any delays. Japan told me he wasn't going to be able to make it to this year's summit, so he sent a replacement who's running a little late. Someone will have to take notes for him. Any volunteers?"

"Ja, I'll do it," Germany volunteered seemingly pleased with the new changes America had undergone while still a little freaked out by it. Now if only someone else would be more serious, he would be ecstatic.

"Hold on! Just who put you in charge?" England shouted, trying to goad America into a fight.

'That should bring him back to normal!' England thought triumphantly, 'He loves nothing more than to disagree with me!'

"If you would rather lead the meeting, be my guest," America said without the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice, "As long as we get our work done, I could really care less who is in charge."

"_L'Amérique_ just allowed _L'Angleterre_ to be in charge?" France shouted.

"Thatsa impossible!" Italy screamed and pounced onto Germany's chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"Vhat in the of name of _mein_ holy _Führer_ are you doing?" Germany shouted and fought to pry Italy off of his body. The Mediterranean country just held on tighter.

"New America scares me!" Italy shouted while crying loudly, "Protect me, Germany!"

"We'll never get anything done at this rate," America said to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be the only country eager to get everything started and over with. He turned to the fading image of Canada seated at the table with his polar bear cub in his lap.

"Have any ideas to get everyone to calm down, Canada?" America said to his silent, semi-visible brother.

"You can see me?" Canada shouted which sounded more like a dull whisper to America's ears.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I?" America asked. Over the hysterics of the other nations and Russia's eerie calmness, there was a gentle rapping noise on the door to the meeting room. Excited to see the new comer to the room who was hopefully less scary than new America, Italy hopped off of Germany's muscled chest and skipped toward the door.

"_Ciao_!" he said happily as he put his hand on the door knob, "I hope you like pasta!" Italy opened the door and his cheeks lit up to a soft pink hue.

"Vho is it?" Germany asked his dumbstruck ally, "Japan's replacement?"

"Is it China?" Russia asked excitedly, "He should have sent him." Italy excitedly shook his head and ignored the fact he had just answered one of Russia's questions.

"Ve~! You're too pretty to be China!" Italy exclaimed, "Please come in! Everything is going to be a thousand times better now that you're here!" Italy reached forward, eagerly grabbed a pair of pale, delicate-looking wrists, and pulled. A petite Asian woman stumbled into the room. She wore a black jacket over a crisp white blouse and matching black pants that flared over her black heels which added a few inches to her height. The simple outfit complemented her figure and contoured to her curves. She wore almost no makeup; there was only a light gloss on her lips and smoky eye shadow to highlight her bright blue eyes. She had the top of her hair pulled back and held together with a silver hair clip while the rest flowed down her shoulders in raven colored waves. She managed to slip her hands away from Italy's and stood before the gathering of nations before speaking.

"_Kon'nichiwa_!" she greeted them cheerfully, "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I will be representing Japan for the duration of the G8 summit." When she finished her introduction, she bowed low at her waist. Before anyone could say anything, America shot up to his feet and dove in the direction of the petite Japanese woman, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Kagsy!" he shouted happily and nuzzled his cheek against her bosom, "I missed you so much!"

"You just left yesterday," Kagome murmured with her blush glowing brighter by the second, but she returned America's enthusiastic embrace.

"Ameri—I mean Alfred," England said to break the awkward silence, addressing America, who seemed to be back to his normal self, by his human name just in case Japan didn't tell his representative the entire truth about them, " do you know this young woman?"

"Oh yeah!" America shouted and rose from the floor. He picked up Kagome from the ground and set her down in front of him. With a goofy grin stretched across his face, he hooked his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind, and rested his chin on her head.

"Kagome's my girl!"

"What the?/ _Qu'est_-_ce_?/ _Cosa_?/_Was_?/ _Ч_т_о_?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Haha! Way to drop the bomb (no pun intended)! L83R, DUD35! Furball out!

(revised 03.15.2012)


	2. The Escape Plan

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! :)

**Words to Ponder:**

Due to a slight instance of "dirty speak", reader discretion is advised. It's not that serious; I just figured I'd warn ya!

Thank you for reviewing: lovelyanimeangel, hieikag, Uchiha Bitch, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Kage Hasu, AccessBlade, KarinNaiara, Cosmic-lover, Binnybai, ImporingIdeal, Anne Whitehead, Sin of the Fallen, MoonlitCries, obsidian-fox-demon, Tears of the Tainted, The Amazing Sakumachan, and RoxasIsReal13!

**Drabble 2: Escape Plan (so know you know it has to involve Italy!)**

Once everyone settled down and returned to their seats, all of the countries focused on the petite Asian woman who had America's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist.

"So how did the two of you meet exactly?" England asked the question burning in his mind and the mind of all the other countries in attendance.

"Kiku-san and I have been friends for a long time and I started working as an intern for him," Kagome explained, "Alfred and I met through him."

'An intern?' England thought with a slightly horrified look on his face, 'The girl's still in school?' Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, most of the other nations didn't share England's concern with Kagome's age.

"But why would such an innocent girl with a sweet face become one with America?" Russia asked with a childish, yet cold, smile.

"Kagsy is the perfect girl for me!" America boasted and hugged her tighter too him, "She's a hero just like me, so we were made for each other! And she's the cutest chick ever!"

"Is that all there is to it?" England asked. He refused to believe that such a sweet, beautiful girl would fall for someone like America.

"Well, she's pretty damn good in the sack too!" America added with a devious grim causing Kagome and a few of the surrounding and sex deprived nations to blush.

"Alfred! Don't say things like that!" Kagome scolded and elbowed America in the ribs, although, considering his freakish strength, it like it was more of an agitated love tap to him. Nonetheless, it seemed like the little human woman had spunk. She was much more outspoken than Japan.

"That's a good enough reason for me!" France exclaimed and nodded in approval.

"Of course, you would say something like that, you depraved frog!" England shouted in France's face.

"Silence!" Germany shouted with a light, barely noticeable shade of pink tinting his cheeks, "Ve don't have time to vaste on zis nonsense! Vhat happened to calling ze meeting to order?"

"I was just acting like that so I could hurry and get back home to Kagome," America said sheepishly.

"Is zat all?" Germany shouted angrily.

Kagome sighed and moved America's hands away from her causing him to pout.

"We really should get started," Kagome said, "Kiku-san is counting on me to get his work done. So for now, just pretend I am him."

"But you are so pretty and nice!" Italy protested, "And you definitely fill out that outfit much better than Japan would!"

"Of course, _ma cherie_, we should definitely get down to business!" France interjected and pushed Italy out of the way, "But there are other things that could be done." France grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her toward him.

"Let's leave these _barbares_ behind and I can show you the most intimate corners of my _géographie_, _non_?" France whispered seductively in Kagome's ear.

"How dare you treat a lady so rudely?" England shouted and pulled Kagome toward him and held her flush to his chest. Of course, he only did so to protect her from France!

"Here we go again," Canada muttered and pulled Kumajiro closer to him. He cast a glance at his brother, who looked like a nuclear warhead ready to detonate.

Kagome blushed when she felt herself being passed between the two countries. There was no denying Kagome loved America with all her being and wanted to stay with him for as long as she could, but that didn't mean she couldn't notice England and France were both total DILFs!

'Or maybe it's BILFs-?' Kagome mused, 'Or could it be CILFs-? Oh well, the point comes across either way.'

England was also affected by his sudden movement, but it was unavoidable though. France always brought out the rasher side of him that didn't think passed punching France's teeth out.

'America certainly has good tastes!' he thought with wide grin, 'He gets it from me, no doubt!'

Kagome eeped again when she was pulled away from England by yet another country. However, instead of coming into contact with someone's chest, a large hand held a tight grip on her wrist.

"Leave America behind and become one with Mother Russia?" the large nation asked while applying just a bit more pressure in his grip. Kagome gulped and tried to regain her composure.

"Excuse me! Let go!" Kagome shouted and tried to pull herself away from Russia's death grip. Unable to take much more, America walked up behind her and pried Russia's hand from her arm with ease.

"Leave her alone," he said in a low murderous voice once Kagome was safely placed behind him.

"Let's not be so rash, Comrade," Russia said although it didn't seem like he meant it.

"Oh no! America and Russia are really, really angry~!" Italy shouted and sprang out of his seat, "Time to show my true _spirito __Italiano_!" Italy bypassed all of the other nations and grabbed Kagome's hand. The two of them disappeared in a whirlwind of dust and papers only leaving behind a white flag on the conference table.

"RETREAT~!" Italy shouted as he ran throughout the building and into the streets of France.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Go Italia! Go! Well that was fun! I'll update ASAP! L83RNE55!

"Dirty Speak":

- BILF – brother I'd like to f*ck

- CILF – country I'd like to f*ck

(revised 03.15.2012)


	3. The Abduction!

punkish furball – Hello, all!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: RoxasIsReal13, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Ms. DeathPhoenix, Youkai Ninja Of The Night, Teiraa-Chan, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, bluehatter, Sin of the Fallen, kakashixangela, The Amazing Sakumachan, hieikag, Cosmic-lover, Anne Whitehead, ihavemymoments, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, black pen anne, Lusalma, and –Yuna's Reincarnation-1! Woot for reviewers! XD

**Drabble 3: Abduction! **

Kagome sighed as the Mediterranean country seated across from her happily slurped his angel hair pasta covered in the creamy tomato sauce, moaning in contentment. She idly swirled her dish around with her fork with her elbow propped on the table causing many of the other restaurant goers to frown at her poor manners.

"Miss Kagome, why do you look so sad? You have pasta, see!" Italy exclaimed and brought the plate up to Kagome's face. Kagome laughed softly before pushing the plate back on the table.

"I'm fine, Italia-kun," Kagome said with a small smile, "I just wanted to get back to the meeting. You shouldn't have dragged the two of us off like that, ya know."

"But Russia and America were so scary!" Italy exclaimed with large tears streaming down his face.

"I can't speak for Russia-san, but America was just a bit upset," Kagome explained, "He's been working a lot lately and we haven't had time to see each other. That's why I wanted to take Japan's place at the summit. I wanted to spend more time together." Instead of easing Italy's demeanor, Kagome only made the nation feel worse.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, "Do you hate me? Please don't hate me!" Kagome reached across the table and smoothed down Italy's brown hair which was very soft to the touch.

"Don't worry about it!" Kagome appeased him with a reassuring smile, "Let's just finish our lunch and head back as soon as we can, ok?" Italy nodded vigorously before digging into his pasta again. Just as Kagome swiveled some noodles on her fork and lifted it to her mouth, she saw someone who looked remarkably similar to Italy leaving the restaurant's kitchen with a bulging bag of…

"Tomatoes?" Kagome said out loud.

"What was that, Miss Kagome?" Italy asked between slurps.

"Italia-kun, do you have a brother who sorta looks like you?" Kagome asked causing Italy to gasp loudly.

"You mean Romano?" Italy asked excitedly and looked around until he spotted the tomato thief attempting to leave the restaurant.

"Big brother Romano!" Italy shouted and waved his arms about wildly. Romano froze in mid step before turning to his younger brother with an angered expression.

"You prick!" the brunette shouted and stomped over to the table, throwing his bag of tomatoes down in the process.

"You totally ruined my ultra secret plan to get back at the French bastard!" Romano shouted.

"Your secret plan for getting revenge on France is stealing tomatoes from one restaurant in Paris that serves Italian and not French cuisine?" Kagome questioned the country. Romano blushed and tried to sputter out an explanation of his plan. It seemed like such a good idea in his head! It didn't help at all that the woman who criticized his brilliant idea was very beautiful and obviously on a date with Veneziano!

"How did you get a date with this bomb shell, you pussy?" Romano shouted as his younger brother.

"Ve~! You shouldn't say such mean things in front of a lady!" Italy exclaimed. If Kagome weren't so used to America's vulgarity, she would have blushed. Although, there were moments where America still managed to make her blush. She picked at her food and ignored the two Italy brothers in front of her. She yelped when she was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder.

"What is going on?" she shouted before the person carrying her bolted out of the restaurant leaving Italy behind.

"Romano! Come back!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha! That was fun; America and Kagome shall be united soon! I'll update my other Hetalia/InuYasha crossover sometime tomorrow most likely between the hours of 12 and 1 AM. G'night, ev'rybody! XD

(revised 03.15.2012)


	4. The Whining

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

If you're wondering about the massive flood of updates…I lost to my little brother in a game of Duel Monsters. :P I was looking into the game for my Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover, _**Fragmented Fate**_, and my bro unearthed our old decks and challenged me to a duel. Apparently, he thought I was taking too long with the updates. (I admit I probably was…) Well, my loss is your victory!

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, o.-hime.0.o, sailorjennifer, Kage Hasu, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Cosmic-lover, SweetHunniiBunnii, watergoddesskasey, Fluffy-luvr, and YinYangSisters! XD

**Drabble 4: Whining**

Arthur for all intents and purposes was an understanding, rational man. However, like most, there were times when his patience could wear dangerously thin especially concerning certain the people he was dealing with. This, unfortunately, was one of those times.

"Will you kindly shut the fuck up? Whining isn't going to get her back sooner!" Arthur shouted at his former colony. Alfred sniffled at Arthur's harsh treatment; it wasn't fair! Just because the old man was celibate didn't mean he could take it out on him and his relationship. He just wanted his Kagsy back!

"What the bloody hell is taking so long to find them?" Arthur asked Germany, the leader of their search party.

"Zere's only a few more restaurants to check," Germany said offhandedly without looking at England as he approached the next stop on the list. The other nations stayed outside to wait for him and he was grateful for that.

"Excuse me," he asked the maître d' standing just beyond the entrance of the restaurant, "Have you seen a man vith light brown hair and a slight curl on zhe side of his head eating pasta vith his eyes closed. He should be sitting vith a raven haired, blue eyed voman."

"Yes," the man answered, "The gentleman is still here, but the young woman left with another some time ago."

"Can you bring him to me please?" Germany requested politely and waited patiently for the head waiter to bring Italy out to him. The country came toward the entrance of the restaurant carrying a plate of pasta and slurping away.

"Aww!" Italy shouted happily, "You came to pick me up!" While someone else would be fazed by the country's cute behavior, Germany quickly nipped it in the bud.

"Enough!" Germany shouted causing the smaller nation to quiver, "Vhat happened to Kagome?"

"Well…" Italy began, "Romano may have taken her and a sack of tomatoes from the restaurant."

Germany sighed. She went from one brother to the other in such a short amount of time? This girl was seriously trouble.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed after Romano set her down on the ground with a surprising amount of gentleness. She wasn't sure where he had taken her; it looked like they were in some kind of park. Romano was standing not to far away from her with his arms angrily crossed over his chest. He made a phone call while he was carrying her, but he spoke in a language she didn't understand.

"Do you think you could take me back to Italia-kun?" Kagome asked the brooding nation, "We should be getting to the meeting soon."

"You don't need that bastard's help!" Romano yelled in protest, "I can get you back on my own!" Kagome rolled her eyes; Romano was almost as whiny as Alfred.

"He's here!" Romano exclaimed after a few minutes, "Finally!"

"_Hola_, Romano," a cheerful voice greeted, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, _amigo_?"

"Shut up!" Romano shouted in response. The laidback, emerald eyed brunette sighed but didn't correct or scold the other country. It seemed like he was used to his behavior.

"So this is the _bella chica_ you need my help with, _no_?" the man said, turning his attention to Kagome. He reached out and gently took Kagome's hand in his before he kissed it.

"_Hola, senorita_," he greeted smoothly, "_Me llamo_ _España_, but you can call me Antonio."

"Hello, Antonio," Kagome said in return, "You wouldn't happen to know where the G8 is meeting building, would you?"

"_Sí, sí_," Antonio answered with a nod of his head, "I was invited to this year's summit, but I couldn't attend it. We'll be there in no time." He paused when Romano loudly cleared his throat behind the two of them.

"Oh, but it was Romano's idea," Antonio said quickly and jerked his thumb towards Romano, "_Sí_, this was his entire plan!"

"Thank you," Kagome said with a soft smile to Romano, catching onto what Antonio was doing. Romano blushed at her gratitude before looking away.

"Well then _vamos_!" Spain announced. He gently took hold of Kagome's hand and began leading her and Romano away from the park. Kagome only hoped Alfred didn't cause too much trouble with the other nations. He could get really whiny when he wanted to.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I love Spain! He's so carefree! XD I'll update soon. L83RN355!

(revised 03.15.2012)


	5. The Reunion

punkish furball – 'Ello, gov'nors! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Cosmic-lover, RoxasIsReal13, watergoddesskasey, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, ShadowCrawlerCiel, SweetHunniiBunnii (3x), Bloodcherry, Bumblebeecamaro38, ana90. Shirahime Jade Silverstone, Shojinanime 2, and GintsukiKyu! XD

**Drabble 5: Reunion**

Kagome sighed as she looked around the empty conference room Spain and Romano had taken her to. She should have known America would have led or at least encouraged a search party to locate her.

'I'm surprised he hasn't called in the military yet,' she thought wryly.

"Don't fret, _mi encantadora_," Spain told her reassuringly, "I'm sure everything will be fine and the others will return soon." Spain placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving her a small squeeze. The hand was immediately slapped away by a disgruntle Romano before he pulled Kagome behind him to shield her from Spain.

"Hands off my brother's girl!" Romano shouted angrily, raising his fist to the older country.

"_¿Qué?_" Spain exclaimed in surprise, "You're dating _Italia_, Kagome?"

"No," Kagome immediately protested, "Italia-kun was just taking me out to lunch."

Spain nodded before his emerald orbs gained a devious gleam and he stepped closer to Kagome, placing an arm around her shoulders. "So you're single, _no_?"

Kagome cringed when Romano's fist connected with Spain's cheek sending him flying away from her. She sighed at the ensuing and one-sided argument between the two before looking around the conference table for America's briefcase. Once she found it, she reached for it and opened it, looking through its contents. Moving around the used hamburger wrappers and sheets covered in poorly draw doodles, Kagome spotted a deck of playing cards.

'I knew he had some stashed in here somewhere!' she thought happily. She and America, and occasionally Tony if he was around, would play a few card games during their downtime, so she suspected he had a deck in his belongings. After closing the briefcase, Kagome cleared her throat to get Spain's and Romano's attention.

"Wanna play a game?" Kagome suggested, holding up the deck, "It'll help pass the time."

"_¡Sí!_" Spain answered cheerfully, "What games do you know?"

"You know how to play Texas Hold 'Em?" Kagome asked with a playful grin.

"Poker, eh?" Spain remarked with a growing smirk, "I know the gist of it. I should be able to follow along well enough."

Romano scowled then walked over to the far end of the conference table. He took a seat on top of it with one leg propped up against his chest and the other dangling off the edge. "Keh, you guys play."

"We could make it more interesting if you play with us," Kagome stated, attempting to coax Romano to play with her and Spain.

"_Sí, sí_," Spain added," Join us, Romano." Romano looked at Spain's and Kagome's encouraging smiles before he pouted and moved down the table toward the country and human woman.

"I don't have any money, so I can't gamble," Romano grumbled when Kagome began shuffling the cards.

"Oh, Romano, there's something more interesting than money we can wager," Spain said roguishly and motioned for Romano to lean closer to him. Once Romano closed the distance between them, Spain began whispering in his ear. Kagome gulped; she did not like the newly lit gleam in Spain's eyes or the growing mass of red on Romano's cheeks.

-O0o0O-

England wasn't sure which America irritated him more: the super serious, meeting efficient yet slightly creepy America; the same loud, obnoxious, and completely love-struck America; the whiny, annoying, Kagome-less America; or the somber, quiet, and downright depressing sulking Kagome-less America. Canada was currently trying to console the latter version of the country by patting his arm and whispering unintelligible reassuring words to his brother. Every so often, the bespectacled blonde sadly whimpered Kagome's name.

"Ve~!" Italy exclaimed and joined Canada in his comforting, "Don't worry, America! Kagome's with my big brother! I'm sure they're both sa—" Italy froze and backed away until he stood behind Germany when America harshly glared in his direction. He was the one who was last her after all.

"Let's go back to zhe conference room and regroup," Germany suggested, "Ve can figure out vhere she could be and devise a plan of action zere."

Without hesitation, the group of nations headed back to the French government building and arrived at the conference room.

"That's odd," England commented, pointing at the sliver of light creeping from beneath the closed door.

"Do you hear something?" England continued. Immediately pressing his ear against the door, Italy heard a faded conversation.

"_¡Sí!_" he exclaimed happily, "Listen! Listen!" All of the other nations excluding Germany and Russia approached the door to hear the muffled conversation on the other side.

"You're on my foot, you bloody frog!"

"It's not my fault all Englishmen are so coarse and ungraceful!"

"Shush! I can't hear, big brother!"

"There's just no way!" a voice shouted on the other side of the door, "You're cheating!"

"Romano, stop being so childish!" a light feminine voice chided with a slight playful giggle in her tone.

"It's not as though she can hide cards up her sleeves," a third voice said with a low chuckle. He immediately yelped in pain after the sound of flesh smacking flesh.

"Come on, Romano. I do believe in collecting debts, ya know."

"Fine, but your ass is mine next round!"

Unable to take much more of it, Italy burst into the room wildly flailing his arms about. "Kagome! Romano~!"

Italy's words instantly died on his lips after he swung the door open revealing the room's three occupants in various states of shock. Romano was standing in front the barefooted and shirtless Spain and Kagome seated on top of the conference table in the process of removing his pants revealing his white boxers littered with red hearts.

"Kagsy!" America shouted, pushing all of the other nations out of the way. Once he reached the Asian woman, he pulled her tightly to his chest heedless of her and the others' undressed state. He sighed and moaned happily while affectionately nuzzling his face into her bra-clad cleavage. Although she was flushing bright red at the intimate contact initiated in front of the other countries, Kagome welcomed the contact and relaxed in America's hold.

"Vat zhe hell vere you doing?" Germany shouted at the two half-naked males.

"Looks like Romano and Spain were planning for some _l'intimité, non_?" France suggested with a wink causing Romano to blush.

Spain chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in defeat. "You caught us, _mi amigo_! Unfortunately, Kagome was far better at strip poker than I expected."

France sighed unhappily at the situation; although Kagome was topless and wearing what looked like a stunning piece of lingerie, her partially nude form was obscured by America. "Still, I can enjoy Romano's physique, _non_?" Romano cringed and ducked under the table, hurriedly putting on his clothes.

"Don't look!" he shouted and Italy stood in front of him, shielding his brother from France's roaming eyes.

"So we found her," England stated slowly unsure about how to feel about this entire day, "What do we do now?" Germany looked around at the others, excluding Kagome and America unless he wanted to explain a sudden nosebleed, and saw that none of them were in the mood to do any more work. Of course, it's not that like they got anything done in the first place.

"I guess ve'll call it a day," he suggested exasperatedly.

"See you guys then!" America exclaimed after removing his face from Kagome's bosom. He quickly positioned Kagome over his shoulder and began walking out of the door.

"Put me down!" Kagome exclaimed, squirming in America's grip but she didn't budge.

"No can do, Kagsy!" America replied teasingly, "I can't have you leaving me again!"

"At least let me walk, you jerk!" Kagome shrieked, hitting America's back as hard as she could.

"Mattie," America called to his brother as he ignored the blows to his back, "Think you can grab our stuff for me?" Canada nodded dumbly and gathered America's briefcase and Kagome's clothes and shoes. Eventually, Kagome stopped her struggling and hung limp and lax in America's grip. The other nations watched sympathetically as America and Canada left carrying their precious cargo.

"_Ciao_!" Italy shouted, waving at the trio as they left, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome! I'll be sure to bring you lotsa pasta!" Kagome lifted up her head and weakly waved in Italy's direction.

"America, maybe you should put her down," Canada suggested after they had walked a short distance away from the conference building.

"Alright," America relented and placed Kagome on the ground beside the two of them. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he shrugged off the jacket from his suit and gave it to Kagome so she could cover up. The girl glared at him but accepted the coverage, placing the garment over her shoulders hiding her form from prying French eyes.

"Aww, please don't be mad at me!" America exclaimed unhappily when Kagome didn't speak to him.

"How could I not be?" Kagome shouted angrily, "What you did was totally uncalled for! Why did you humiliate me like that?" America cringed at the loud volume of Kagome's voice and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Canada looked at his older brother and sighed; he had certainly gotten himself in a big mess.

"Miss Kagome," Canada began on his brother's behalf, "America tends to act without thinking and he causes more problems than he intends to. He only did what he did because he was so worried about you."

While listening intently to Canada's words and taking in America's saddened face, Kagome's glare softened and she sighed softly. She reached up and grabbed America's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Alright," Kagome acquiesced, "I'm not angry at you, but you still need to make it up to me!"

America smiled brightly and pulled Kagome tightly to him. "No problem! Anything for you, Kagsy!" Kagome grinned put quickly slipped away from America's hold, causing him to pout, and stood in front of him.

"While we are in France," Kagome began, "we aren't eating hamburgers for any meal. And after I get changed at our hotel, you're treating Matthew and me to dinner!"

America was a bit miffed that he would be without his precious hamburgers for the duration of the summit, but he'd have to bare it. He'd do anything to make it up to Kagome. "Fine, I'll do it but no snails!"

Kagome grinned and took America's hand leading him down the Paris streets toward their hotel as she hummed a melodious tune. Canada followed behind the two of them happily.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hope you enjoyed! XD Got more plans for further chapters and I plan to bring in more countries. Can anyone say "the Nordics"? XD L83RN355!

(revised 03.15.2012)


	6. The Sitter (Part 1)

punkish furball – Hey! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Bumblebeecamaro38, watergoddeskasey, GintsukiKyu, Mei15, KEdakumi, SweetHunniiBunnii, Darkkami, Cosmic-lover, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, MyLovelyRabbit, and xXxOtAkU-444xXx! XD

**Drabble 6: Sitter Part 1**

"Are you almost done in there?" Kagome playfully grinned at America's whiny question. They returned from dinner with Canada not too long ago. The food was delicious and Kagome really enjoyed getting to know Matthew. The two brothers had a friendly rivalry, but that only made the meal more amusing. When they left the restaurant, the trio disbanded and went to their respective hotel rooms.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kagome answered before she finished brushing her teeth and spit into the sink. Just as she finished wiping her mouth, a pair of arms embraced her around the waist.

"We wouldn't have this problem if we just shared our shower," America whispered in her ear.

"But getting clean wouldn't have been the objective," Kagome countered slipping from America's grip.

"Why don't I just skip it tonight?" he suggested with a slight waggle of his eyebrows. Kagome wrinkled her nose and pushed the nation in the direction of the shower.

"Don't even think about it, stinky." Kagome closed the door to the bathroom and left Alfred inside to pout. She grinned in triumph when she heard the water started running. Before she could make it to their shared bed, there was a knock at the door.

'Who could it be at this hour?' she thought before shrugging on her robe. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey guys!" she immediately greeted England and France as they stood in the hallway, "What are you doing here?"

Taking a look at Kagome clad in the silky knee length robe showing off her bare legs, England turned away and coughed into his fist with a pale dust of pink on his cheeks. On the other hand, France tried to get a closer look past the opening of the garment. Instead of catching a glimpse of something lacy and sheer like he expected, he discovered Kagome wore what looked like one of America's long sleeved Oxford shirts. An alluring choice, but it would have been better if it were one of his.

"We just needed to go over a few things for tomorrow's meeting with America," England answered once he had composed himself.

"_Oui,_ _ma chérie_!" France exclaimed, brushing past Kagome and taking a seat on the bed.

"Shall we get started?" he asked in a deep sultry tone.

"Will you stop it, you git!" England shouted as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"He's fine; it doesn't bother me," Kagome insisted but wisely took a seat at the desk placed next to the bed instead of a spot next to France. The nation frowned when England took the seat at the far end of the bed but shifted closer to the female raven.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Kagome asked, propping her head up with her fist.

"Let's wait for America to show up," England said, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's such _une brute_!" France declared, "How could he leave such a lovely lady all alone?"

'And at your mercy,' England and Kagome thought simultaneously.

"He's in the shower," Kagome answered, "He should be out in a minute."

"All the more reason you should be together now!" France exclaimed suggestively.

"At least he's showing some shred of decency!" England remarked hotly, "Something you've never possessed a day in your life!"

"So you'd rather I'd be a prude like you?"

"Being a gentleman does not make me a prude!"

"Geez, you two are still at it?" America commented, walking into the room wearing a white T-shirt and boxers with an American flag design printed on them.

"You knew there were here?" Kagome asked. Alfred shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"It's kind of hard not too," he replied.

"Why did you look at me when you said that? It's that bloody frog's fault!" England shouted pointing an accusing finger in France's direction.

"Don't blame me because you don't know how to act around _une belle femme_!" France countered.

"At least I know how to treat women with respect!"

"Do they always get like that?" Kagome whispered to America as France and England were once again drawn into a heated argument.

"Pretty much," America answered and looked to the silky outerwear Kagome had over her usual—and his favorite—choice of pajamas.

"Wanna make out and see how long it takes them to notice?" he suggested lamely. Kagome instantly slapped him across the chest.

"No!"

America sighed and settled for drawing the girl to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. Having Kagome here with him wasn't turning out how he hoped it would. So far, they had had zero alone time and everyone keep barging in on them. Considering the alternative, he hated leaving her at home with only Tony and their pets for company.

'Maybe I should get her a sitter?' he considered briefly.

He wasn't sure if it was the loudness of England and France's argument ringing in his ears or the pale expanse of shoulder revealed when Kagome's robe slipped distracting him, but the idea was sounding better and better by the second.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Betcha can't guess who Kagome's babysitters are? L83R! X3

(revised 03.15.2012)


	7. The Sitter (Part 2)

punkish furball – Hey, everybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Hi, everybody! I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll in my profile, and I would appreciate it if you participated in it. All information about it is available in my profile. Please help me do stuff! XD

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, AnimeFreakAmanda, watergoddesskasey, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Bumblebeecamaro38, riotgirl777, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Cosmic-lover, Tenshi 'Gome, Midlina, angel61991, moonlight119711, and Vic-Mongona-is-awesome! XD

**Drabble 7: Sitter Part 2**

Kagome was officially suspicious of her boyfriend. For the remainder of the summit, America kept making short, discreet calls on his cellphone when he thought she wasn't looking. When she caught him in the act, America quickly hung up his phone, hid it in his suit pocket, and pretended he wasn't doing anything. Kagome snorted; America didn't have a single, subtle bone in his body, so he was horrible at hiding things from her. When they returned home, his behavior only got worse. Even Tony noticed his humanoid friend was acting out of character.

Kagome sat on their bed, lazily stroking one of their cats while occasionally twirling the feline's Nantucket hair around her finger. America left this morning before she woke up leaving her alone with their pets and Tony.

'Maybe someone knows what he's up to?' Kagome thought. After a few minutes of mental debating, Kagome picked up the phone on the nightstand by the bed and quickly dialed a number.

"Make it quick. I'm busy," England roughly answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Arthur," Kagome greeted cheerfully, "Sorry if this is a bad time. I can call you back later if you'd like."

"Oh, Kagome!" England replied and hastily sputtered out apologies, "I'm not doing anything at all! I just wasn't expecting you to call me." He paused and cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Alfred's been acting strange, well, stranger than normal and I just wanted to know if he told you anything about it," Kagome responded.

"Strange?" England repeated curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Alfred's been sneaking around and making a few phone calls on his cell," Kagome briefly explained, "I just wanted to know if you knew what that was all about."

England was silent as he contemplated what Kagome just told him. "He didn't tell me anything about that at all. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's alright," Kagome answered, "Thanks for you help; I'll call Matthew and see if he knows anything."

"That's a good idea. I'll keep you posted if I hear something."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. I look forward to it." Arthur paused and hurriedly continued. "Of course, I hope it's under better circumstances!"

Kagome giggled. "So do I. Goodbye, Arthur."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

When Kagome hung up the phone, Alfred was standing in the doorway waiting for her. He wore his usual big, goofy grin.

"I have a surprise for you!" he shouted, causing the feline in Kagome's lap to scatter away.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes and a grin. Alfred rushed up to her and gathered the petite girl in his arms, kissing her nose.

"Don't be like that!" Alfred said with a pout, "We need to get ready! We have a flight to catch, Kagsy!"

"Flight?" Kagome repeated from the security of Alfred's arms, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Alfred replied with a grin.

-O0o0O-

Arthur angrily slammed down his phone on the receiver. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. America's been acting strange? Being sneaky? Making private phone calls? He could only be up to one thing from Arthur's perspective and it was by no means acceptable.

"No, those thoughts are far too rash," Arthur reprimanded his self as he rubbed his temples to fight an oncoming headache, "America would never do something so stupid! He may have rebelled against me, but I raised him better than that!"

Arthur took a deep breath to regain his composure and picked up the phone again, intending to make a few calls around the globe. Someone somewhere had to know something!

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Oh, America, what could you be up to? I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment. Again, please take the time to do the poll I've set up in my profile. It'll help me do stuff! XD

L83R, DUD35! ~_^

(edited 03.24.2012)


	8. The Sitter (Part 3)

punkish furball – Howdy, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder: **

As you may or may not now, I had a poll posted in my profile regarding the revision process of my earlier works. There is now a run-off poll between the choices voted into the top three. If you haven't voted already, please do so. I'd appreciate it! XD

Thank you for reviewing: american pride, Hikair, foxgodess07, Tenshi 'Gome, KEdakumi, LoneWolfSage, Bloodcherry, Cosmic-lover, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, cadaverific-jellyfish, and xXxOtAkU-444xXx! XD

**Drabble 8: Sitter Part 3**

Finland hummed happily as he made last minute checks on the state of his home. The house he shared with Sweden and Sealand was practically spotless, but he couldn't help checking over each room multiple times within the last hour.

"Everything has to be perfect!" he cried, "After all, she is coming today!"

Finland heard about his impeding visitor, America's elusive girlfriend, after the last G8 summit and wanted to meet her ever since. He always considered himself one of the nations that parented the young colony, so it was only natural that he wanted to meet her. Finland thought he'd have to wait until the next United Nations meeting to meet the human girl, assuming America even brought her with him. Then, much to his delight, he received a phone call from America, and the former colony asked Finland for a small favor concerning his cute little girlfriend.

"I can't wait!" he exclaimed, happily clutching his feather duster to his chest.

"Hello, Mr. Finland," Sealand greeted him as he walked down the hallway, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Sealand!" Finland replied with a large grin, "We're going to have a cute little houseguest for the next few days. Sve is picking her up now, and they'll be here any minute."

"A house guest?" Sealand repeated curiously.

Finland nodded. "You be on your best behavior. I want our guest to feel as welcomed as possible."

"Of course," Sealand answered with an obedient nod, "I understand."

"And maybe she'll want to come back to visit us again!" Finland continued to gush, "I hope so! I've always wanted a girl!"

Sealand shrugged and turned away from the overly excited nation, walking back to his room. Hopefully, this houseguest was pleasant and easy to get along with. He'd love to have someone around to play with.

'And someone who'll recognize me as a nation!'

-O0o0O-

"Alfred," Kagome began, standing next to him in the Finnish airport, "why are we here?"

She knew her boyfriend's next big meeting was the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) Parliamentary assembly, a meeting where she expected to see a few familiar faces. However, Finland, the destination of their sudden flight, was not on the guest list.

"You'll see," Alfred answered with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from him. Without any intention of giving her answers, he continued to survey the airport, obviously waiting for someone.

"Great, you're here!" Alfred exclaimed after a few minutes.

Kagome turned and blinked owlishly at the tall blonde nation towering over her and Alfred. Without warning, Alfred gently pushed her toward the strange nation. She squeaked as she fell forward; the nation grasped her shoulders to help her regain her balance.

"Take good care of her, kay?" America requested, giving the nation a brief nod.

"Ah," he replied with little emotion.

Kagome turned to Alfred as he began to walk away. "Alfred, where are you going? What's going on?"

Alfred looked at her with a slightly pained look on his face. "I'm sorry, Kagsy, but I just wanted someone other than Tony to keep you company while I'm gone. Don't hate me when I get back, please?" America leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips before bouncing off, no doubt to board another plane.

Kagome watched as Alfred left then turned the blonde, spectacled country he entrusted her to. He was very tall, rivaling Russia in height, and pretty cute.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly, giving him a small, unsure wave.

He nodded and turned away from her, walking toward the airport's exit. He uttered only one word to her.

"Come."

Kagome sighed and followed behind her new behemoth of a caretaker, who was apparently only capable of monosyllabic response. Oh, the situations her lovable idiot put her into.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And that's a wrap; I hope you enjoyed it! L83R, DUD35! ^.^

(edited 06.27.2012)


End file.
